


A kiss led to this

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: First date vibes





	A kiss led to this

Jeremy and Jon were inexplicably drawn to each other. After a few drunken jokes, flirtatious games, a kiss even. It was enough for both to know that maybe, just maybe, they had some kind of feelings for each other. 

Jon was the first to admit he had feelings for Jeremy, if only to himself. He wouldn’t just tell Jeremy. No, that was too easy. He’d manage to get him to take off his shirt, see him drunkenly fall over himself to do things for him. Jon was pleased, but knew he shouldn’t just admire the man. He should do something. 

Jeremy, on the other hand, was more than happy to ignore his feelings for Jon. Ignore how he thinks of the kiss, the stupid jokes and wishing they meant more than what he thought they meant. 

It wasn’t until Jon pulled him aside, both shockingly sober, and kissed him. Jeremy felt like the world stopped a moment, or it was just his heart. He wasn’t sure. But god, Jon’s lips against his own was amazing. He almost didn’t want it to end, but when it did, he gasped, staring at Jon. 

“What’s that for?” 

There was a sparkle in Jon’s eyes, tilting his head and smiling. “Take a guess why I’d kiss sober you, where no one else can see?” 

“For your own enjoyment?” 

“Nope.” 

“Because you can?” 

“Well, yes, I can, but there’s another reason.” 

“Alright, well, I’m lost. I give up. Tell me.” 

“Because I like you.” 

“Oh.” 

“Is that bad?” 

Jeremy paused for a moment, staring at Jon and smiling, shaking his head. “No, no it’s wonderful. Perfect. Date tonight?” 

Jon laughed softly, nodding. “Yea, date tonight. Really jumping into this, huh, Jeremy?” 

“Well, we like each other. We’ve kissed a few times. Tried to send you a dick pic and show you my dick. Why not actually go on a date? Seems a little backwards.” 

“I think it’s right on par with us.” 

“Well, I’ll be sober for our date. Meet me after work and we can go to mine.” 

“Alright Jeremy. Can’t wait for our date.” 

“Me either, Jon.” 

__________ 

 

Jeremy spent the rest of the day buzzing, excited for his date with Jon. He already had some of the food he was going to cook planned out, keeping in mind of Jon’s dietary restrictions. He didn’t want him to be miserable on their date. He also thought of what they could do after dinner. Maybe a movie or a few. Just for entertainment, or some of the plethora of video games he had. He wasn’t sure where to start, but he was sure they could make it up as they went along. 

With the day coming to a close, Jeremy got his things together and went to go find Jon. It wasn’t hard considering the other man was in search of him as well. 

“So, Jon, are you ready?” 

“Less ready than when I kissed you, but yea, let’s go.” 

Jeremy turned on his heel and lead the way, glancing back at Jon every so often with a smile on his face. It was stupid how happy the other man was making him. It helped that Jon had a shared smile on his face, both happy and excited to see what the date would bring them. 

The car ride to Jeremy’s was quiet, Jon holding onto Jeremy’s hand, softly stroking his thumb along his hand. It brought a blush to Jeremy’s cheek, not caring about the silence due to its comfort and Jon’s hand in his own. 

Exiting the car was the only time their hands left each other's, walking hand in hand up to Jeremy’s door, dropping it briefly to open it before taking Jon’s hand back in his. It was stupid, in thought, but the softness of Jon’s hand in his was more than he could ask for at the moment. 

“So, I was going to cook you dinner but, I know you cook too so, we could work together instead maybe?” 

“Oh? A working date? Sounds perfect to me.” 

Jon’s smile caused Jeremy’s own to grow and he had to turn himself away for a moment to collect himself. 

“Pick out what you’d like. I already had things in mind but having your input would be better, I think.” 

Jon nodded, walking over to the fridge and searching through what Jeremy had to offer. He emerged with some foods he was sure he could eat and turned to Jeremy, smile still on his face. 

“Ready?” 

“All ready.” 

Cooking was filled with laughter and soft touches, compliments of what the other was doing and a few sneaky kisses to surprise them. It was fun, conversation easily flowing as they tried to focus on the food. And when it was done, they set the table and sat down to eat. 

“That was probably the best time I've had cooking with someone in a while, Jeremy.” 

“I like to keep my kitchen fun, you know? And it helps that sometimes I stream cooking. Every once in a while, at least. I’m good at talking what I do out.” 

“Helpful to us both in this kind of situation,” pausing to take a bite from the food, he hummed in appreciation. “Perfect tasting as well.” 

Silence took them for a few moments as they enjoyed their food, smiling every so often at each other. 

“So, aside from dinner, why did you bring me here?” 

A wicked smirk was on Jon’s face, Jeremy laughing nervously. 

“Was thinking maybe some movies or some video games, if you want. I’m not really into movies, but I think it could work out well.” 

“Show me your lack of movie knowledge, Jeremy, and let me educate you on it.” 

“You can take some movie virginity from me.” 

Jon laughed, unsure how to hide his blush aside from taking a sip from his drink, hiding the fact he was a bit flustered at the wording. Jeremy knew, though, and smugly continued to eat his food, silence back again. 

It continued like that until the two of them were finished eating, smiling as they washed dishes together and trying not to get each other wet. 

They ended up on the couch, no room between them and Jon’s arm around Jeremy’s shoulders as Jon was picking a movie for Jeremy to watch. It was quiet aside from Jon sometimes whispering key points to Jeremy, who was almost too into the film to pay attention. It wasn’t until he heard small, sleepy sounds coming from Jon that he paid attention, smiling softly and kissing his head. He tugged him down, wrapping around Jon and pulling a blanket on them before slowly falling asleep as well.


End file.
